uncharted_universe_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Uncharted Universe
Precursors (2013-2015) Build a Rocket and Fly To Space was the first place using UU2's current place ID. The game, a sandbox involving the creation of rockets with classic building tools and thrusters, was heavily free-modeled, though ironically attracting the highest player count at one time in Uncharted Universe's history, with 42 players in April 2014. Build a Pirate Ship and Battle was a sandbox/fighting game in which players on two sides of a small terrain-water lake could build wooden ships and battle each other. Unlike most pirate ship games, BAPSAB featured no cannons at first, and ships only attacked by ramming each other with metal plates. It featured the legendary Ghost Ship, a ship hidden at the bottom of the sea that could be discovered and claimed. Over time, BAPSAB slowly improved as cannons and pre-made spawnable ships were added, as well as "AI" ships that moved randomly across the level. Upgrade a Ship and Battle existed for a brief period as an improvement to BAPSAB, with two opposing spawn islands (England and Pirate Island) as well as two additional islands with a portal between them. Instead of building ships from scratch, USB focused more on upgrading the existing ship types already introduces in BAPSAB: the Sloop, Carrack, Galleon, and Frigate. UASAB was also the first to feature the infamous Kraken. Uncharted Waters 2 greatly improved the map and mechanics of UASAB, and added a Level and Experience system, earned from defeating ships and finding treasure scattered across the world. The first of the UU2 precursors to have a solid fanbase, UW2 featured 10 islands, NPC ghost enemies that could be defeated for experience points, ships that could be unlocked with high enough levels (including the new Ship of the Line), and the same ship building and upgrading system from the previous naval-themed games. However, NPC ships were still very primitive, only capably of moving and shooting randomly, and many other game features were recycled from previous iterations. Eventually, updates were made to UW2 to give it a currency system (Gold) that was earned the same way experience points were earned, a Guild system where players could join and have ranks in mini-factions, personal build zones, a Teleport to Ship button, potions, and more. Most notably, the original electronics system was created based on on/off "Trigger" signals that could be conducted through ClickWires, activate or be influenced by Switches and Polysilicon, and even used to build complicated logic gates and circuits. The Trigger system was originally expanded from the fact that setting Explosives on fire would activate them; the Trigger signals were merely modified "Fire" instances in a controlled environment. Original Uncharted Universe (2015-2016) With the addition of Aliens, UW2 was no longer a purely naval/pirate fighting game and was relabeled to Uncharted Universe (or UU1). Though at first not especially different from UW2, UU1 set the stage for future development of the Uncharted Universe games as a building/inventing oriented world with multiple themes. Despite still having somewhat primitive scripting technologies, UU1 possessed the most advanced artificial intelligence in any of the Uncharted Universe games, even to this day, and perhaps the most advanced in the history of ROBLOX. The Aliens were AI-controlled humanoids that spawned in alien cities that appeared on any of the 10 planets in-game (not including Earth). Aliens had the capability to make decisions to ally with or attack humans or other Alien factions, get in and pilot spaceships, use WarpGate technology to reach other planets, develop battle strategies when invading, communicate with each other, and more. UU1 introduced several new, more modern parts that could be used for building, such as Televisions that could display video from Cameras, Computer Bricks that could automatically track enemy ships and players, Factory Bricks that were used to build missile launchers and self-replicating machines, and others. Until July 2018, UU1 was still available to play, and received a "2017 Edition" update that added several new ships and weapons, emphasized purchase of upgrades and weapons for the entire team, and added the ability to destroy the opposing team's base. With the ROBLOX forced Filtering Enabled update, UU1 was broken to the point of being unplayable. Uncharted Universe II (2016-????) As UU1 gravitated more and more away from wooden ship and pirate combat, it was apparent that an entire rewrite of the game would be needed, as UU1, despite involving space and high-tech Aliens, still heavily relied on RPG-styled pirate combat and old/broken scripts. Uncharted Universe 2 was born with one main goal in mind: create a jack-of-all-trades building game with no specific theme. Unlike UU1, with the same world map every game (though UU1 did pioneer procedurally generated planets), UU2 was designed with a random map generator to create a new world each time the game was played. The remake also sought to solve all of the problems common with ROBLOX building games; while UU1 already featured an anti-grief part locking system, it's main weakness was the fact that one could quickly copy parts using the Copy tool and cause the server to lag when too many parts were copied at once. UU2 solved this by getting rid of the Copy tool entirely, and replacing the method of obtaining parts with a system to obtain the ingredients for parts from the environment, and combine them. Some games of the time such as Survival 303 (another ROBLOX game) and Minecraft used a fairly similar approach to creating parts from other parts, though in these games the ingredients were required to be arranged in a special order which must be memorized. UU2's part combining (called Manufacturing) system instead only took the required parts into account, with the ingredients required being freely listed in an in-game wiki and needing no specific order to combine. Uncharted Universe 2 Alpha was released in early January 2016, with approximately 16 parts. The Alpha and Beta versions lasted only a few weeks each, and mainly focused on proving that the concept of the game could work. Over the years, UU2 has grown into what is quite possibly the most complex game on ROBLOX, as well as one of the last of the ROBLOX building games that have so far withstood the test of time. Events in Uncharted Universe II's History ---COMING SOON---